One Night Stand
by Obsesive Reader
Summary: What if five months after edward left Bella and Jacob slept together. But before Jacob could try to go any further Edward came back. BxE Sorry can't put more in the summary without giving too much away. Still new at this sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my newest Fan Fic but I'm still relatively new at this. To those that think I need improvement the way you can do this is by reviewing my work and please don't just tell me you think I suck. I won't listen to complaints without backing. This story will mainly be in third person POV. I may or may not play with other points of views no promises though. 

Disclaim: I do not own Twilight if you think I do go to your panic room or a place you feel safe and speed dial your therapist. And without further ado enjoy.

**One Night Stand**

**The Beginning**

Light was pouring into the Rabbit as the sun came up over La Push. Bella and Jacob were both asleep in the backseat. They had spent the night together, it had been five months since Edward had left and Bella wanted to be with another person but not in a romantic way. She hadn't meant to sleep with Jacob it just happened, the line between them had been blurring and Bella had tried a million times to set the boundaries but Jacob always seemed to wiggle his way past the barricade. That's why when Bella woke up she was shocked to find herself under a half naked Jacob.

"Oh my God! What did we do?" Bella thought to herself knowing full well that she would never be able to reciprocate Jacob's feelings. How could she have a relationship with anyone but Edward he was her other half and no one could replace him in her heart. That's when she realized that she had to get home immediately. But how was she going to escape when she was pinned by a 190 pound nearly seven foot Jacob? Then it hit her, the only way she was going to get out was to wake him up and make a run for it. Thought she knew she was foolish to even try to out run a werewolf.

"Jake. Jake wake up! Charlie is going to kill me if I don't get home soon." She pleaded while trying to shake Jacob a wake. "Chill Bells. Charlie knows your with me he won't care how long we take," he said lazily trying to go back to sleep. "Can you at least get off of me? I feel like I'm on fire." "Sorry," he said while he rolled over allowing her to get up. The minuet he was up Bella got out of the car and started to walk home. The sound of the car door opening caused Jacob to sit straight up. "Where the heck are you going?" Jacob asked confused. "I'm going home before Charlie sends me to an abbey and turns you into a wolf skin rug," she quipped. "Fine, Bella at least let me drive you home." "Fine."

The entire way home she didn't know how she was going to set everything straight between her and Jacob but she knew she had to do it before they got back to her house. Then Jacob took her hand. "Jake, what happened last night it…um…" she didn't want to hurt his feelings but if she didn't do it soon he was going to get the wrong idea anyway. "Don't worry Bells I get it," he said with a huge grin on his face. "I'm not sure you do Jake." He was just too happy to truly understand what Bella was trying to tell him. "Sure I do. You think by what we did last night you betraying _him _and therefore you are trying to find a way to tell me that you think we should take our relationship slowly and not rush into anything." In truth Bella hadn't even thought of it from that angle and now that she did she couldn't handle it. She wrapped her arm around her rib cage in an attempt to hold herself together. Then there was the second half of what Jacob had said. He thought that she wanted a relationship but she wasn't sure he knew what kind of relationship he was thinking but she had a heavy suspicion that it was along romantic line the problem was that she want a relationship that was purely brotherly. "No Jake that's not it. Not exactly anyway. What we did last night should never have happened," she stopped and looked at him his big goofy grin from earlier had turned to a grimace in a matter of seconds, "Jake it's not that I don't care about you and that I don't want to be around you. I just don't want to be with you like that. I'm damaged goods and there's no fixing me." "Bells your wrong. We can work and last night…" "Isabella Marie Swan get curfew breaking butt in the house now!" "I've got to go before Charlie has a brain aneurism. Bye Jake. Don't worry you'll find someone for you."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight.

**One Night Stand**

**He's Back**

It has been two weeks since Charlie had called Bella into the house from the car. Jacob had been trying to get a hold of her the entire time, but each time he would call she would ignore it. "Bella, phone," Charlie called from down stairs. "Who is it?" she asked even though she already knew it was Jacob, no one else in Forks called her anymore. "It's Jake." "Tell him I'm out," she called back. She knew it was rude, especially since she knew he could hear her. "I will do no such thing. You have been avoiding the boy long enough. He's your best friend you need to talk to him," Charlie commanded. "Fine."

"Hello," she said unwillingly. "Hey, Bells what's wrong? I know what happened was big but it's not like you to ignore something like this." "Nothing's wrong Jake I just don't feel like talking to anyone," she lied quickly. "No offense Bells but bull shit. You're scared as hell because you enjoyed what happened between us. And you feel that think that way is giving up on the possibility that _he_ will come back. Well it's time to get over it _he_ is not coming back to Forks," he said in frustration. "Go to hell Jake and get over yourself. To be honest I don't remember most of it and you're wrong _he _will come back," she said while crying then she hung up and stormed up the stairs to her bedroom.

When she burst through her bedroom door she was frozen in place by what she saw. In front of her stood Edward. He was the same with a few minor exceptions. One he looked like he hadn't hunted then entire five months that he had been gone. The second difference was the look in his eyes. It was a mix of sad, angry, happy, and very faint lust. This day was simply too much emotional strain on Bella and mind couldn't handle it so her mind shut down. About five minutes later she woke up.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I know I said that it would be as if I had never existed but I just couldn't handle not seeing you anymore. I would understand if you moved on or if you hated me and never wanted to see me…"he was suddenly cut off. "Don't you dare think about leaving me again or I swear I will get Emmet to do something to you for me," she threatened. "If you don't want me to I won't. I promise. I'm too weak to try to stay away anymore." "You're not weak Edward," his name was slightly odd to saw after so many months of avoiding it, "I want to see the rest of the family." "Maybe we should what until your father goes to bed," he said with a slight smile. "Yeah probably," she conceded.

An hour passed before Charlie went to bed. After they heard him snoring Edward picked Bella up and jumped out the window. Then they took off for the white house in the woods. "Hello dear. How I've missed you," greeted Esme with a hug. "Yay Bella's back. Dude you reek of werewolf! God Edward how can you handle that she's soaked in it," Emmet boomed. And with that Bella's face was as red a fire truck. "Emmet shut up!" yelled Edward. "But she does. What you do spend all of the time we were away at La Push?" questioned Emmet. "Not all of it just four months of it," mumbled Bella. "Great so even leaving her put her in danger," Edward said to himself, but Bella heard anyway. "How are the werewolves dangerous? They saved my ass while you were gone," she stated. "What do you mean they saved you?" Edward asked his voice rising with worry.

"Do you want all of it or the summary?" she asked thinking he would find out anyway. "All of it Bella. I need to know how much I owe Jacob Black," Edward said grudgingly. "First he pulled me out of my own personal hell, which I can tell by the look in your eyes is where you were the entire time you were gone. Second Laurent tired to feed on me at our meadow but the pack got there in time to save me. Third they have prevented V-Victoria from being able to get close enough to me to enact her plan to torture me to death," by this time Bella was crying hysterically from all of the memories. Worst of all she couldn't help but think about what had happened between Jacob and her. Also what was she going to tell Edward? Luckily she had all summer to think about it because she had just graduated.


	3. FYI: Important

FYI

To all my faithful readers;

Sorry to those who want this to be updated, but the polls rule where my energy goes… most of the time? One Night Stand was in 2nd place. So if you really want me to put my energy into this story or another one of my ideas vote on my new poll I have eliminated the winners so that people stop wasting their votes on stories I've already gotten to. So show your support and vote. Thank you.

OB


End file.
